


Autocorrtext

by sporklift



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Texting, WIP, idek what this is folks, that old texted-the-wrong-number trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporklift/pseuds/sporklift
Summary: The Losers' Club group text gets consistently bigger when Richie accidentally texts the wrong number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly just an excuse to get used to writing for these characters. 
> 
> So obviously this is gonna be VERY AU. Not only will this be taking place in the 2010s to make the texting more of a thing, but also Pennywise will be nowhere whatsoever in this story. It’s just the Losers’ Club, in a modern setting, texting one another. Also, in order to make this meet-cute work, this is an AU where Eddie is also homeschooled. So there’s just a lot AU in this and I hope that’s not a deterrent. 
> 
> Story will cover several years.

 

SEPTEMBER 2010

 

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] :   so what the hell do they do for the bar mitvah anyway??

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] :: I think you have the wrong number

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : Very funny stan just answer my fuckin question

(8:05am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER] :: Not Stan. 

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : : ????

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] :  Oh shit. Typed in his number wrong. Srry about that. 

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] ::  No problem.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : so do YOU know what they do fro the bar mitz??? ?

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : i think they slice the tip of your dick off

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] ::  No idea. Maybe you should ask this Stan guy.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : : after homeroom i can

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] ::  Good for you.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : i’m richie.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : and you are????

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] :: Edie.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : you hot?

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] :: I’m 13 so unless you want to end up on a watchlist I suggest you stop texting me.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : hey i’m 13 too edie

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] ::  ** EDDIE

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] :: shit.

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] ::  Meaning, I’m a guy. So.

(8:02am) [ unknown number ] : you sure?? You text like a chick

(8:02am) [UNKNOWN NUMBER ] ::  Fuck off.

 

* * *

 

  


(7:45pm) [ unknown number ] : you got siblings eddie???

(7:47pm) [ Not Stan ] :: Why are you texting me?

(7:47pm) [unknown number ] : its a fuckin science experiment

(7:47pm) [unknown number ] : just answer the goddamn question

(7:50pm) [ Not Stan ] :: Ok ok trashmouth

(7:50pm) [ Not Stan ] :: No. I don’t have any siblings.

(7:51pm) [ Trashmouth ] : me neither

(7:55pm) [ Trashmouth ] : moms on another one of her kicks where shes whining about wanting a daughter she can UNDERSTAND

(7:56pm) [ Not Stan ] :: I’m sorry to hear that.

(7:58pm) [ Trashmouth ]: its not your fuckin problem

( 8:00pm ) [ Not Stan ] :: No, but I still have sympathy. Like a normal person.

(8:01pm) [ Trashmouth ] : normal is overrated

(8:01pm) [ Not Stan ] :: Just take the fucking sympathy

 

* * *

 

(10:30am) [Big Bill] - who are you texting??

(10:30am) [ Richie ] : you numb nuts

(10:31am) [ Big Bill ] - no. youve been looking at your crotch all class

(10:31am) [ Richie ] : when youve got a dick like mine can you blame me???

(10:31am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ GUYS. Trying to focus on algebra.

(10:31am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ someone give Richie a microscope and leave it alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(10:30am) [ Not Stan ] :: Things any better with your mom?

(10:31am) [ Trashmouth ] : EDDIE!!!

(10:31am) [ Trashmouth ] : you DO care!!!

(10:32am) [ Eddie ] :: No.

(10:32am) [ Eddie ] :: I’m BORED.

(10:32am) [ Eddie ] :: BIG difference.

(10:33am) [ Trashmouth ] : w/e

(10:33am) [ Trashmouth ] : you liiiiiiiiike meeeeee

( 10:33am) [ Eddie ] : Shut up, Richie.

(10:35am) [ Trashmouth ] : typing so technically im already shut up

(10:40am) [ Trashmouth ] : besides why else would you text me during school

(10:40am) [ Trashmouth ] : you seem like a nerd who wouldnt risk it is all

(10:40am) [ Trashmouth ]: unless your lying about being 13

(10:41am) [ Trashmouth ] : maybe your some 40yo creeper trying to lure me into your windowless van for some of this dick

(10:42am) [ Eddie ] :: That is ACTUALLY repulsive

(10:42am) [ Eddie ] :: But no, I’m 13. Just homeschooled.

(10:42am) [ Eddie ] :: For health reasons. Nothing like you think.

(10:43am) [ Trashmouth ] : are you one of those guys in a bubble or some shit???

(10:45am) [ Eddie ] :: Jfc, don’t give my mom any ideas.

(10:47am) [ Trashmouth ] : mom you say???

(10:47am) [ Trashmouth ] : is she hot??

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sorta extremely blown away by how well this was received? Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos and all the nice things you said; I cherish it immensely, and I hope the rest of the story lives up to the first chapter. ♥♥♥

( 8:00pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : so i just realized something

( 8:00pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : i mistook your number for my friend stan’s

( 8:00pm ) [ Eddie ] :: You JUST realized that?

( 8:01pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : shut up and lemme finish 

( 8:01pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : ok so you have a derry area code 

( 8:01pm ) [ Eddie ] :: I’m concenred with where you’re going with this… 

( 8:01pm ) [ Eddie ] :: ** concerned 

( 8:02pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : but i only know about one homeschooled kid and he isnt you. do you know him???? 

( 8:02pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : and you should be ;-) 

( 8:03pm ) [ Eddie ] :: Just because I’m homeschooled doesn’t mean I know every fucking kid who’s homeschooled in Maine. 

( 8:03pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : his names mike hamlin or somethin 

( 8:04pm ) [ Eddie ] :: ...but in this case, yes. I know him. 

( 8:05pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : jesus 

( 8:05pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : you walked yourself into that one 

( 8:06pm ) [ Eddie ] :: I don’t know him WELL. 

( 8:06pm ) [ Eddie ] :: We just do group stuff sometimes. 

( 8:07pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : is that a weird sex thing??? 

( 8:07pm ) [ Eddie ] :: NO. 

( 8:07pm ) [ Eddie ] :: Do you ever THINK before you TYPE?? 

( 8:08pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : nah. 

( 8:20pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Eddie??? 

( 8:25pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Eds??? 

( 8:32pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Eddie Spaghetti??? 

( 8:32pm ) [ Eddie ] :: Don’t call me that. 

( 8:33pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : OH GOOD YOUR BACK 

( 8:34pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I didn’t realize you needed me to reply to your perverted text messages. 

( 8:34pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : is it perverted to have HONEST QUESTIONS???? 

( 8:34pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: If that question is perverted it is 

( 8:35pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Ok ok fine. if its not a weird sex thing what ARE group things 

( 8:37pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Basically ours is a way to get social interaction between homeschooled kids. Kind of like a co-op but less organized. We do field trips and events and stuff so we get a lot of the same experiences kids in public school get. 

( 8:40pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : so like prom or some shit??? 

( 8:40pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: That’s a high school thing and I’m in 8th grade but yes. That kind of thing.  

( 8:40pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: And you can spare the jokes. I had to fight to get my mom to let me take part so I’m not exactly thrilled with the idea of you making fun. 

( 8:40pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : good sir you do cut me to the quick 

( 8:40pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : how can you assume ill do something so uncivilllized as make fun ??? 

( 8:41pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Call it a fucking hunch. 

 

* * *

 

 

( 8:45pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Can I ask you a question, Mike? 

( 8:45pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- uh, sure?

( 8:46pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: It’s gonna sound really fucking weird so bare with me okay 

( 8:46pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- okay? 

( 8:47pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Do you know anyone named Richie? Probably our age, possibly a creeper.

( 8:47pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- sorry, no. 

( 8:47pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- what’s going on eddie?  If you don’t mind me asking. 

( 8:48pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: He just started texting me the other day and like it seems totally fine when we’re texting but then I start thinking about it and how we aren’t supposed to give personal info online but he has my number and knows I live in Derry and thinking about it too much is gonna give me a fucking asthma attack 

( 8:48pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: But I have to go. Mom’s coming and I’m not supposed to be on my phone this late. Thanks anyway Mike. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

( 5:43am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Richie? 

( 5:45am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: You awake? 

( 5:45am ) [ Trashmouth ] : jesus fuck what 

( 5:55am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I was just thinking about it and I realized that I don’t know anything about you but here I am just fucking giving my personal fucking information to this stranger and you know what they say about stranger danger you know? 

( 5:55am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I just need some kind of proof you are who you say you are 

( 5:56am ) [ Trashmouth ] : you watch too much dateline eds

( 5:56am ) [ Trashmouth ] : but okay 

( 5:56am ) [ Trashmouth ] : do you want me to call you or something??? 

( 5:56am) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: NO

(5:57am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Not right now. 

( 5:57am ) [ Trashmouth ] : its waaaay too fuckin early to be wishy washy 

(5:57am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I know. Sorry. Forget it. 

( 6:10am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Richie? 

( 6:25am ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Okay. Nevermind. 


	3. Chapter 3

(8:30am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ I can’t believe out of all the things you COULD get detention for 

(8:30am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ it was tardiness 

(8:32am) [ Big Bill ] - Wait what happened?

(8:32am) [ Richie ] : I overslept and came late to 1st period  

(8:33am) [ Richie ] : and its lunch detention 

(8:34am ) [ Richie ] : big fickinf deal

(8:34am ) [ Big Bill ] - we can provide moral support through our phones while you sit alone 

(8:35am ) [ Stan the Man ] ~  if we MUST

 

* * *

 

 

( 12:10pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : so what is it about 3am that gets you chatty? 

(12:13pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: It was almost 6. 

(12:13pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: And I asked if you were awake.

( 12:13pm) [ Trashmouth ] : shit might as well have been 3 

( 12:13pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Messed up my whole sleep schedule 

( 12:14pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I think you'll be okay. 

( 12:15pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : I'm falling asleep into my mystery meat 

( 12:15pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Gross.

( 12:15pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : mmmmm it's oozing gray shit

( 12:16pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: if you shake your tray I bet it'll wiggle like jello 

(12:17pm) [ Trashmouth ] : now who's gross??? 

( 12:17pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] ::  Still you.

( 12:17pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I'm just observant

( 12:18pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : i guess homeschooled foods a lot better??? 

( 12:18pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: If for no other reason than it doesn’t ooze 

( 12:19pm) [ Trashmouth ] : but thats where all the flavor comes from 

( 12:20pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: That’s just the salmonella 

( 12:21pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : you laugh but then i die from food poisoning 

( 12:21pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : and then youll be sorry 

(12:22pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] ::  Nope:  worse case scenario you get your stomach pumped 

( 12: 22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : maybe we can meet in the er waiting room!!! 

(12:23pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I get priority with my frequent punch card 

( 12:23pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : seriously??? 

( 12:24pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: NO, dumbass. Ever heard of sarcasm? 

( 12:25pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : it was gonna be so romantic too. over the sounds of people wheezing and up chucking chunks of meatloaf 

(12:27pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Ugh. 

( 12:27pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Fuck off. 

( 12:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : lucky for you lunch detention is over so i return you to your regular skeduled programming 

 

* * *

 

 

( 12:10pm) [ Stan the Man ] ~ how’s lunchtime exile? 

( 12:10pm ) [ Richie ] : pretty sweet. nobody here to spit on my food??? 

(12:10pm ) [ Richie ] : i might get detention every day!!! 

(12:10pm ) [ Big Bill ] - Nobody’s spit on our food today though 

(12:12pm ) [ Richie ] : theres still time 

(12:12pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ you really are great at pep talks. the best. 

(12:16pm ) [ Richie ] : it is a gift. 

(12:16pm ) [ Richie ] : and a burden 

(12:20pm ) [ Richie ] : sallmonella gives you food poisioning right??? 

(12:21pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ we think so. Why? 

( 12:21pm ) [ Richie ] : remember when i got your number wrong and started texting that rando homeschooler??? 

(12:22pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ you’re STILL texting that guy??? 

(12:23pm ) [ Big Bill ] - I got out my phone too just to say Huh? 

(12:23pm ) [ Richie ] : piss off hes fun to talk to 

( 12:24pm ) [ Richie ] : and we’re debating cafeteria food so you know its bound to be a good conversation 

( 12:27pm ) [ Richie ] : i think he’s warming up to me 

(12:29pm) [ Stan the Man ] ~ and we think you should keep your crush in your pants 

( 12:30pm) [ Richie ] : do me a favor and picture me flipping you off 

(12:30pm ) [ Richie ] : with both hands 

 

* * *

 

 

( 2:34pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- so i was thinking about what you told me yesterday. About the texting. 

( 2:36pm) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] ::  Oh yeah. I sorta panicked. 

( 2:36pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- i noticed 

( 2:36pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- just i’m not so sure still texting that guy is the best idea; like you said you don’t know anything about him 

(2:36pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: I actually talked to him about it last night actually 

( 2:37pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- after you were supposed to be off your phone? 

( 2:38pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: What’s that got to do with anything? 

( 2:38pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: He wanted to call. So I don’t feel like he’s lying. 

( 2:40pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- did you call? 

( 2:40pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Hell no. Not with my mom in the next room. She’ll freak. 

( 2:41pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- but that seems like the best way to know for sure. short of actually meeting him.  

( 2:41pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: I know. But why does it have to be so fuckign serious? Maybe we can just talk. You know? 

(2:42pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- you were panicking. but you’re right - it doesn’t have to be. you just seem to be treating it that way. 

( 2:42pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: I’m not 

( 2:43pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- well it is hard to tell these kinds of things via text. even if panic is your own word but. whatever works for you, man. 

 

* * *

 

 

(12:31pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: How were you texting me during detention? 

(3:02pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : easier than texting outside of detention

(3:02pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Got your phone taken away? Why am I not surprised? 

( 3:02pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : hey arent you technically always texting in class??? 

( 3:03pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I mean technically 

( 3:03pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : how can you sneak texts with your teacher literally spooning your formula??? 

( 3:03pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Fuck off. 

( 3:05pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: My classes are pretty much all on the computer anyway. I can text as much as I want. 

( 3:06pm ) [ Trashmouth ] sounds like an awful lot of distraction 

( 3: 07pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Only when you refuse to shut up 

( 3:08pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : ill grow on you eventually 

( 3:08pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : like mold 

( 3:09pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I get the feeling you have a large frame of reference 

( 3:10pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : its the only way i make friends 

( 3:11pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: And how does that work out for you? 

( 3:11pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : you tell me 

( 3:12pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I still have no idea if you are who you say you are. 

( 3:13pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : I could call now 

( 3:14pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Later 


	4. Chapter 4

( 6:00pm ) [ Richie ] : SOS 

( 6:00pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ your Mom? 

( 6:01pm ) [ Richie ] : yep 

( 6:01pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ and your Dad’s still out of town? 

( 6:01pm ) [ Richie ] : yep doing whatever dentists do 

( 6:02pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ my Dad’s home. I can’t sneak you in till he goes to sleep.  

( 6:02pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ can you wait that long? 

( 6:02pm ) [ Richie ] : dunno. 

( 6:02pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ what’s the situation? 

( 6:02pm ) [ Richie ] : 2 open bottles already 

( 6:02pm ) [ Richie ] : she’s almost to the sobbing so 

( 6:02pm ) [ Richie ] : kinda urgent 

( 6:02pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~  see if Bill’s free. 

**{ Big Bill was added to the conversation }**

( 6:03pm ) [ Richie ] : billy boy??? 

( 6:05pm ) [ Big Bill ] - shit. already? 

( 6:05pm ) [ Big Bill ] -  come on over. dont bring your sleeping bag we can pretend you fell asleep on the couch 

( 6:05pm ) [ Big Bill ] - im watching georgie while my parents are out just fyi 

( 6:10pm ) [ Richie ] : I WILL DEFEAT THAT PIPSQUEAK IN JUST DANCE 

( 6:10pm ) [ Big Bill ] - … 

( 6:10pm ) [ Richie ] : I mean thanks Bill omw. 

( 6:12pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ keep me posted guys 

( 6:12pm ) [ Big Bill ] - see if you can come over for an hour or two 

( 6:30pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~  it worked! somehow. I’ll be over in Ten. 

 

* * *

 

 

( 7:03pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Remember what I said about the frequent punch card in the ER? 

( 7:03pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : sorta ??? 

( 7:05pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Starting to wish it was a real thing 

( 7:17pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : are you okay ????? 

( 7:30pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Yeah. I had a headache. So, you know. `

( 7:30pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] : CT scan. 

( 7:30pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] : Been in the waiting room for 45 minutes 

( 7:35pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :: shit man are you really that sick??? 

( 7:35pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: The only thing that really bothers me is the asthma but I keep up with my meds so that helps. 

( 7:35pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :: so no??? 

( 7:57pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: CT scan’s clear. Mom’s yelling at the doctor for more tests. 

( 8:00pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : i can guess why you have a headache 

( 8:15pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Anemia? 

( 8:15pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Is your Wednesday night going better than mine? 

( 8:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :  it came around 

( 8:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : so i guess??

( 8:31pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: What are you up to? 

( 8:32pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Wii with the guys 

( 8:33pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: How in the hell is that “I guess” levels better than the ER? 

( 8:34pm) [ Trashmouth ] : my dear Ed I will have you know that video games are war 

( 8:34pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : and war is HELL 

( 8:34pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Then why the fuck do you play? 

( 8:40pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : WHY????? 

( 8:40pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : however can I properly explain WHY????  

(8:40pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Maybe with more question marks? 

(8:41pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : fuck you its great for emphasis ?????

( 8:41pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Um. Yeah. Was that a question? 

( 8:42pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : it was emphasis jag off 

( 8:43pm) [ Trashmouth ] : Hi there Mystery Texter. This is Richie’s friend Stan. we’ve removed his phone from him because he’s refusing to just put it away. he’ll get back to text your ear off later. 

( 8:43pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : still Stan. we hope you get out of the ER and feel better soon 

( 8:43pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : All 3 of us but especially richie 

 

* * *

 

 

( 3:21pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : are you out???

( 3:22pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: What?

( 3:22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :  the ER

( 3:22pm } [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Oh. 

( 3:22pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] ::  Yeah. They didn’t keep me past 11. 

( 3:24pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : thats still a frickin long time 

( 3:25pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: It’s never quick. 

( 3:27pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: And now I’m on bedrest. Though I guess it could be worse 

( 3:27pm) [ Eddie Spaghetti  ] :: I could get my phone constantly taken away 

( 3:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :  its not CONSTANTLY 

( 3:30pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: In school. With your friends. Maybe I’m not even really texting you right now. 

( 3:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : you wound me good sir 

( 3:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : but you always text back 

( 3:32pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Shut up Richie. 

( 3:33pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : see????  

( 4:00pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Emphasis again? 

( 4:02pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : oh blwo me 

( 4:02pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I’ll pass. 

( 4:15pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Are you free right now? 

( 4:17pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : shit man I thought you said youd pass??

( 4:17pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Shut UP Richie 

( 4:20pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : so whats up??

( 4:21pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: No. I don’t want to talk to you anymore. 

( 4:22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : oh come onnnn eddie-o

( 4:22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : eddie-o spaghetti-o 

( 4:24 pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: NO. 

( 4:25pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: See? THAT was emphasis. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

( 1:03pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : HALF DAY MOTHER FUCKER !!

( 1:10pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Did you get kicked out of school or something? 

( 1:11pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : hell no im a freakin angel in the classroom 

( 1:11pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I seriously doubt that. 

( 1:11pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: But why the half day then? 

( 1:12pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : homecoming 

( 1:13pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I didnt peg you as the type to get into ihomecoming 

( 1:15pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : who doesn’t love a fuckin PARADE??? 

( 1:15pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: And I’m sure getting out of school early helps. 

( 1:15pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : oh but of course 

( 1:15pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : we’re getting ready for a bonfire afterwards 

( 1:20pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: You with matches. I might want to put the fire department on speed dial. 

(1:22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : fuck off. 

(1:22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : but i’m not actually going to light the fire 

( 1:22pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Smart choice. Stan’s? 

( 1:22pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : Bill’s. 

( 1:23pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] : I don’t think I’ve “met” Bill. 

( 1:23pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : you haven’t met any of us 

( 1:24pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : probably the reason for the quotes right

( 1:25pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: You catch on quick. 

( 1:25pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : do you want to ??? 

( 1:26pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: What? 

( 1:26pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : meet us 

( 1:26pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Well this doesn’t seem like a demonic sacrifice at all. 

( 1:27pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : ok that was fuckin weird 

( 1:27pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : i meant like if you wanted to go to the parade. 

( 1:27pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : its public so your weirdo paranoid ass can relax about it 

( 1:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : we’ll be downtown if you want to 

( 1:40pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : ok. Sorry. 

 

* * *

 

( 1:18pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Wanna go to the homecoming parade? 

( 1:18pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- the homecoming parade? to the school we don’t actually go to? 

( 1:19pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Well ours would be pretty pathetic in comparison. 

( 1:20pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- Hahaha i guess you’re right.

( 1:20pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Okay. 

( 1:25pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- what time does it start? 

( 1:26pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: 2, according to Google. 

( 1:27pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- ok, let’s do it. 

( 1:40pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Before we go to the parade, you remember the texting thing right?

( 1:40pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- with the guy you don’t know? 

( 1:40pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Yeah. There’s a chance we’ll run into him at the parade.

( 1:40pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- a chance? 

( 1:42pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: I haven’t decided whether or not I want to yet. 

( 1:42pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- this seems a little dangerous

( 1:42pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Figure it’s safer if I can make sure he’s who he says he is 

( 1:43pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Seeing’s better than listening

( 1:43pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- i guess. You sure you want me to come with? 

( 1:45pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: What? Duh. 

( 1:45pm ) [ Eddie Kaspbrak ] :: Why? 

( 1:47pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- nothing. i’m heading over. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

( 2:10pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: So what’s the parade looking like for you? 

( 2:11pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : oH so he lives!! 

( 2:11pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: What the hell? 

( 2:12pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : the only interesting part of the whole goddamn thing is passing 

( 2:13pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Which is? 

( 2:15pm ) [ Trashmouth ] : The marching band. I’m gonna steal the tuba. 

( 2:16pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Richie. Don’t. 

( 2:25pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :: TOO LATE I DID 

( 2:27pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: You did? 

( 2:27pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :: Fuck yeah I did.  

( 2:30pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Are you wearing a blue shirt? 

( 2:30pm ) [ Trashmouth ] :: WHAT THE FUCK 

( 2:30pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: I think I just saw you. 

 

**{ CALLING EDDIE SPAGHETTI  }**

 

“What the fuck, dude?! Where are you?” 

“I’m across the street. Next to Mike.” 

“What? Where?” 

“Hang on. We’re gonna come around.” 

“This is so fucking weird.” 

“...do you want us not to?” 

“ _ What now, Eddie?”  _

“Who was that?” 

“Mike. I told you.”

“Right.” 

“So? Do you?” 

“No. No. It’s fine…” 

“Okay. Um. We’ll...be there soon.” 

“I guess...I’ll righ’ see ya in a second then.” 

“What the hell kind of accent was that?” 

“A Bri’ish chap, then.” 

“...I’m hanging up now.” 

“I think I see you.” 

“Then hang up.” 

“ _ You  _ hang up.” 

“ _ Do you seriously hear yourself?”  _

“Was that Stan?” 

“How’d you guess?” 

“Just had a feeling.” 

 

* * *

 

 

( 8:02pm ) [ Richie ] : in case i forget later  heres eddies number.

**{** **Eddie Spaghetti was added to the conversation }**

( 8:02pm ) [ Big Bill ] - we’re right here, richie. around the fire

( 8:02pm ) [ Richie ] : i said its incase i forget later

( 8:03pm ) [ Stan the Man ] ~ what the hell  that number isn’t even Similar to mine 

( 8:04pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: …it really isn’t. 

( 8:07pm ) [ Richie ] :  well maybe if you weren’t jacking off when you gave it to me in the first place i wouldve gotten it right 

( 8:08pm ) [ Richie ] : what the hell. Eddie-o why don’t you give us Mikes number? 

( 8:10pm ) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Don’t change the subject. 

**{ Mike Hanlon was added to the conversation }**

( 8:10pm ) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] -- so is this like normal for you guys? texting while we’re literally all sitting here? 

( 8:10pm ) [ Big Bill ] - you get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I'm completely floored and blown away by the reception this story has gotten so far. I really didn't expect anybody to pay much attention to this little characterization exercise, and it's incredibly flattering to see people enjoying it like they have been. Thank you all, so very much, from the bottom of my heart for all the comments and kudos and views and encouragement. 
> 
> This is also, effectively, the end of part 1. Part 2 will bring a new year, and a few new faces. Stay tuned. c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everybody for their patience in the little mini hiatus this story took. I probably should've issued a head's up, but this past week or two I've been a bit busy in real life. I had midterms and my sister got married and all sorts of fun IRL stuff. But, hiatus should be over. Thanks to everyone who commented and kudos'd up till this point. I apologize to anyone who I didn't get to reply to the comment personally, I really try to. Things just got a little hectic. But we should be back in business. 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

JANUARY 2011 

 

(9:05am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ I got first lunch. You guys? 

(9:05am) [ Big Bill ] - first! 

(9:07am) [ Richie ] : FUCK  

(9:07am) [ Richie ] : third

(9:10am) [ Eddie ] :: What kind of school has three separate lunches? 

(9:10am) [ Big Bill ] - the kind where the middle and high school share a building and cafeteria

(9:11am) [ Richie ] : its all cuz of fuckin geometry    
(9:11am) [ Richie ] : i didn’t even WANT to take it 

(9:11am) [ Eddie ] :: I don’t follow. 

(9:12am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ Geometrys a 10th grade class 

(9:12am) [ Eddie ] :: Aren’t you guys in eigth? So what’s he doing there? 

(9:13am) [ Big Bill ] - he’s actually really gtrood at math 

(9:13am) [ Big Bill ] - *good 

(9:14am) [ Richie] : GTROOD!!!???? 

(9:14am) [ Big Bill ] - Shut up. 

(9:15am) [ Richie ] : naw man its all gtrood. 

(9:20am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ Are You really going to be the one to give bill a hard time about typos? 

(9:20am) [ Richie ] : ???? 

(9:20am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ you misstyped 5 out of the 7 numbers of my phone number! 

(9:20am) [ Richie ] : BUT WE GOT A MIKE AND AN EDDIE SPAGHETTI OUT OF IT 

(9:20am) [ Eddie ] :: Don’t call me that. 

(9:20am) [[ Mike ]] -- No need to yell Rich damn 

(9:21am) [ Stan the Man ] ~ and it’s still a typo anyway 

(9:22am) [ Richie ] : not important anyway! 

(9:22am) [ Richie ] : whats important here is how will i fare blazing the trail in the caf all by my lonesome 

(9:23am) [[ Mike ]] -- do you have anybody to sit with? Anybody in your other classes? 

(9:23am) [ Richie ] : oh yeah im one fuckin hot commodity. 

(9:25am) [ Big Bill ] - he has a point though 

(9:25am) [ Big Bill ] - see if you can find someone to sit with 

(9:30am) [ Richie ] : nah i’ll just bother eddie the whole time 

(9:30am) [ Richie ] : all semester 

(9:30am) [ Eddie ] :: Why just me? Mike’s free during lunch too! 

(9:30am) [[ Mike ]] -- don’t drag me into this! my classes aren’t online so i can’t just text all day

(9:31am) [ Eddie ] :: Wow. You’re so helpful Mike.  

(9:32am) [ Richie ] : check and mate!!! 

(9:32am) [ Richie] ] : its just you and me eds!

(9:33am) [ Eddie ] ::  -_- 

(9:33am) [ Richie ] : oh my god you actually used a emoticon face 

(9:33am) [ Richie ] : WHAT A MOMENTOUS OCCASION 

  
  


* * *

 

 

(11:30am) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: First lunch going ok? 

(11:31am) [ Trashmouth ] : wonderful now that you’ve texted me baby ;-) 

(11:31am) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: Jfc, okay. I get it. No emoticons. 

(11:31am) [ Trashmouth ] : its rough but ok 

(11:31am) [ Trashmouth ] : i can go outside since highschoolers are allowed to

(11:32am) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] :: But what if you get caught? 

(11:32am) [ Trashmouth ] : i won’t

(11:32am) [ Trashmouth ] : don’t worry your cute little head about it

(11:40am) [ Trashmouth ] : so anyway the snows pretty packed right now 

(11:40am) [ Trashmouth ] : we’re gonna try and build an igloo in the woods later

(11:40am) [ Trashmouth ] : like around 3 

(11:40am) [ Trashmouth ] : you in??? 

(11:41am) [ Eddie Spaghetti ] ::  I have an appointment at 3:15 but afterwards if I can I’ll come. 

(11:41am) [ Trashmouth ] : great!!!

 

* * *

 

 

**{ NEW CONVERSATION STARTED }**

**{ Big Bill was added to the conversation. }**

**{ Stan the Man was added to the conversation }**

**{ Mike was added to the conversation }**

(11:42am) [ Richie ] : heyy so we’re building an igloo at like 4 in the woods 

(11:42am) [ Richie ] : be there or be square 


	7. Chapter 7

(4:10pm) ( Trashmouth ) : igloo building --- are you coming??? 

(4:12pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Yeah. I’m just getting my prescriptions refilled and I’ll be right over. 

(4:12pm) ( Trashmouth ) : Well hurry up slowpoke 

(4:14pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: How are you texting me out in the snow? Aren’t your hands freezing off? 

(4:16pm ) ( Trashmouth ) : but i’m sure you can warm them for me 

(4:18pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Shut up. 

(4:18pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: I’m on my way. 

 

* * *

 

 

(4:30pm) ( Eddie ) :: Guys. Where in the woods are you? The car Bowers is always driving around in is right out of the trees. 

(4:30pm) ( Richie ) : fuck. We’re right by the creek 

(4:30pm) ( Richie ) : are you ok? 

(4:30pm) ( Eddie ) :: Yeah, I’m fine. Are you guys? 

(4:31pm) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] : We’re good. keep us posted. 

(4:31pm) [[ Mike Hanlon ]] : Are still coming? 

(4:32pm) ( Eddie ) :: Yeah, I think I see you guys. I’ll be right over. 

 

* * *

 

 

(8:02pm) { unknown number } ~ Hey Guys! It’s Ben. I just Wanted to thank u all for your help Today! 

(8:02pm) [[ Mike ]] -- No problem 

(8:02pm) ( Big Bill ) - it was the least we could do. 

(8:03pm) ( Richie ) : bowers fuckin drowned you in the snow dude. we couldn’t leave ya to bleed out. he almost did it to stan once

(8:03pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~  thanks for the memory  

(8:03pm) ( Eddie ) :: Jesus, Richie. 

(8:03pm) ( Richie ) : sorry 

(8:04pm) ( Richie ) : but anyway benny boy 

(8:04pm) ( Richie ) : yeah youre one of us now 

(8:04pm) ( Richie ) : welcome to the losers club new kid!!!! 

(8:07pm) ( Eddie ) :: Wow. Great tact there. 

(8:07pm) { Ben The New Kid } ~ I’m OK with it Eddie. It’s kind of Fun. 

(8:08pm) ( Eddie ) :: You only think that because you just met him. 

(8:08pm) ( Richie ) : fuck off i’m a delight 

(8:08pm) ( Richie ) : or thats what your mom said last night 

**{ Richie  was removed from the conversation }**

(8:09pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ oh my god 

(8:09pm) (( Mike )) -- A little harsh maybe? 

(8:10pm) ( Eddie ) :: He deserved it. 

(8:10pm) ( Big Bill ) - You should probably add him back 

(8:10pm) ( Eddie ) :: Later. 

(8:12pm) { Ben The New Kid } ~  He’s Trying to get me to add him back

(8:12pm) ( Big Bill ) -- All of us too

(8:12pm) ( Eddie ) ::  How do you even know that? 

(8:12pm ) (( Mike )) -- Different group chat

(8:13pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ If he’s asking for a high five you never give it to him 

(8:13pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ It’s a similar concept here I think. 

 

* * *

 

 

(8:08pm) ( Richie ) : kicked out of the group chat smh

(8:08pm) ( Richie ) : all the woe I endure 

(8:08pm) ( Richie ) : just to get kicked out 

(8:09pm ) (( Mike )) --  you’re being a little dramatic here  

(8:09pm ) (( Mike )) --  and I’m not getting in the middle of this 

(8:10pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Yeah you get no sympathy 

(8:11pm) ( Richie ) : well at least add me back guys 

(8:11pm) ( Big Bill ) - Take that up with Eddie 

(8:11pm) ( Big Bill ) - We had nothing to do with it 

(8:11pm) ( Richie ) : yknow rejection always stings

(8:11pm) ( Richie ) : but especially from you three

 

* * *

 

 

(8:11pm) ( Richie Tozier ) : hey bennnnnn 

(8:11pm) ( Richie Tozier ) : wanna add me back to the chat????? 

(8:12pm) { Ben The New Kid } ~  I think Eddie’s gonna do it Later. 

 

* * *

 

 

(8:08pm) ( Trashmouth ) : EDDIE

(8:10pm) ( Trashmouth ) : EDS 

(8:10pm) ( Trashmouth ) : EDWARD

(8:11pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Richard. 

(8:11pm) ( Trashmouth ) : ugh. touche. Point fuckin made. 

(8:12pm) ( Trashmouth ) : cmon - add me back eddieeee

(8:12pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Nah. 

(8:13pm) ( Trashmouth ) : you cant just delete me every time i say something hilarious

(8:14pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: First: not hilarious. 

(8:14pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Second: you’re right. I can block you. 

(8:15pm) ( Trashmouth ) : you wouldnt 

(8:40pm) ( Trashmouth ) : Fuck 

 

* * *

 

 

(9:00pm) ( Richie ) : did eddie block me????? 

(9:00pm) (( Mike )) ~ How the hell would I know that 

(9:00pm) (( Mike )) ~ ? 

(9:00pm) ( Richie ) : dunno but i mean your close. 

(9:01pm) (( Mike )) ~ He doesn’t tell me all the random things he does on his phone 

(9:01pm) ( Richie ) : especially not this late at night amiright????

(9:02pm) (( Mike )) ~ I’m not going to respond to that and I’m going to bed now 


	8. Chapter 8

(2:02pm) ( Eddie ) :: I know I’m gonna regret this but 

**{ Richie was added to the conversation }**

(2:02pm) ( Richie ) : IM BACK MOTHAFUCKA

(2:02pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Damn it was so nice and quiet here for a while 

(2:02pm) ( Richie ) : shush stan i’m getting ready for my speech

(2:02pm) (( Mike )) -- speech? really? 

(2:03pm) ( Big Bill ) - Just let him get it over with 

(2:03pm) (Richie ) :  id like to thank the academy and my legeon of adoring fans 

(2:03pm) ( Richie ) : and i hold no grudge against you -- eddie spaghetti -- for deleting and blocking me either 

(2:04pm) ( Eddie ) :: I didn’t block you? 

(2:07pm) ( Richie ) : lies! slander and lies! 

(2:07pm) ( Eddie ) :: Literally not what either of those words mean. So. 

(2:07pm) ( Richie) : i don’t believe you 

(2:07pm) ( Richie) : you LIE 

(2:08pm) { Ben the New Kid } ~ wouldn’t it just be One lie though? 

(2:08pm) ( Eddie ) :: Are you seriously taking his side? 

(2:10pm) ( Richie) : oh so there are SIDES now??? 

(2:10pm) ( Richie) : good to know 

(2:10pm) ( Richie) : it’s on kaspbrak 

(2:15pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ oh my God. You guys are both pretty. move on

(2:15pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~  or at least stop texting during algebra 

(2:15pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~  it’s always algebra isn’t it?  

(2:16pm) ( Big Bill ) - Richie should help you with your homework since he’s always interrupting you during math 

(2:16pm) ( Big Bill ) - and now so am I. Sorry! 

 

* * *

 

 

(2:15pm) ( Trashmouth ) : as i was saying 

(2:15pm) ( Trashmouth ) :  LIES 

(2:16pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Seriously. How are you in high school math if you’re always on your fucking phone? 

(2:16pm) ( Trashmouth ) : well I’M not in math right now 

(2:16pm) ( Trashmouth ) : i’m in P.E 

(2:17pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: That explains even less 

(2:18pm) ( Trashmouth ) : 20 minute run 

(2:18pm) ( Trashmouth ) : lap the gym every couple minutes 

(2:18pm) ( Trashmouth ) : and walk the rest of the way 

(2:19pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Lazy 

(2:20pm) ( Trashmouth ) : or ingenious 

(2:20pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: I’m gonna go with lazy 

(2:21pm) ( Trashmouth ) : don’t tell me your one of those guys who takes gym so seriously its like the end of the world 

(2:21pm) ( Trashmouth ) : the only time the shit hits the fan is badmitten and everyone knows it 

(2:22pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: I’m an asthmatic homeschooler, what do you think? 

(2:23pm) ( Trashmouth ) : that i’d annihilate you in badmitten probably 

(2:24pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: You wish. 

(2:24pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Also. You spelled annihilate right and badminton wrong. What kind of spelling tests do you even have? 

(2:25pm) ( Trashmouth ) : ones that don’t involve sport names???? 

(2:25pm) ( Trashmouth ) : but don’t change the subject!!!! 

(2:25pm) ( Trashmouth ) : you. me. Badminton. is it on or is it ON???? 

(2:25pm) ( Trashmouth ) : whatdayasay????? 

(2:26pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Hard pass, thanks. 

(2:26pm) ( Trashmouth ) : i’m going to take this as forefit and SO 

(2:26pm) ( Trashmouth ) : I WIN. 

(2:27pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: Why do I get the feeling that YOU’RE one of those guys who takes gym so seriously it’s like the end of the world? 

(2:30pm) ( Trashmouth ) : i have no idea what your talking about 

(2:30pm) ( Trashmouth ) : and hey you try having gym without any friends and see how you like it 

(2:30pm) ( Trashmouth ) : its easier just to yknow 

(2:30pm) ( Trashmouth ) : participate??? 

(2:31pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: So explain the walking during running time to me again. 

(2:31pm) ( Trashmouth ) : oh thats just real special for you ;-) 

(2:31pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) ::  Fuck off. 

(2:31pm) ( Trashmouth ) : ooh if you say so 

(2:31pm) ( Eddie Spaghetti ) :: That doesn’t make sense. 

(2:33pm) ( Trashmouth ) : whatever keeps you coming back 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Just a few head's up: This chapter doesn't follow a completely linear timeline. This chapter's also less lighthearted than the last few.

(6:03pm) ( Richie ) : SOS

(6:03pm) { Ben the New Kid} ~ ?

(6:03pm) { Ben the New Kid} ~  I don’t get it? 

(6:03pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ shit. I’m still on the bus from the debate meet. 

(6:03pm) ( Big Bill ) -  where are you now Richie? 

(6:03pm) (( Mike )) -- what are you guys talking about?

(6:03pm) ( Big Bill ) - are you safe?

(6:03pm ) ( Eddie ) :: What’s even happening? 

(6:04pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Richie don’t dick us around like this

(6:04pm) ( Big Bill ) - I tried to call and he didn’t pick up 

(6:05pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ reply dammit 

(6:05pm) ( Big Bill ) - guys keep trying on your own 

(6:05pm) ( Big Bill ) -  let us know if you connect 

(6:05pm) ( Big Bill ) - all of us 

  
  


* * *

 

 

(6:05pm) ( Big Bill ) -  are you ok? 

(6:05pm) ( Big Bill ) - just send some kind of signal 

(6:07pm) ( Big Bill ) - im gonna leave my back door unlocked if you need to come over

(6:07pm) ( Big Bill ) -  my parents are home so be careful but you can camp out over here

(6:08pm) ( Big Bill ) -  just let us know what’s up happening  

* * *

 

 

**6:07pm { CALLING RICHIE TOZIER}**

 

_ Hey, it’s Richie. This is where you can leave a message for me or some shit. If you leave your cup size I’ll probably call back. Just gimme five minutes first.  _

 

“Um. Hey, Richie. It’s Ben. I got the busy signal before this so I’m gonna assume you’re talking to one of the guys. So...uhh...keep us posted. We’re pretty worried about you, man, whatever it is. Just...um...let us know. Okay. Good night. It’s Ben.” 

 

* * *

 

 

(6:07pm) (( Mike )) -- i have no idea whats going on but are you ok? 

(6:07pm) (( Mike )) -- text us when you get this please 

 

* * *

 

  
  


(6:05pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Richie? 

(6:05pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ What’s happening? 

(6:06pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~  talk to me

(6:06pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ just cuz I’m on the bus doesnt mean i cant still help 

(6:06pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ what’s the Situation? 

(6:08pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ what the hell richie 

 

* * *

 

 

**(6:04pm) { CALLING TRASHMOUTH }**

 

“What is it, Eddie?” 

“You tell me. SOS? And then you just stop replying? What the hell is up with that?” 

“Shit. Right. I sent that and then she just... fell down the stairs.” 

“She?” 

“My mom.” 

“Oh...is she okay?” 

“Yeah. She fell on her ass, not her head. I thought she might’ve...shit. Nevermind.” 

“...” 

“Seriously. Nevermind.” 

“Are  _ you  _ okay?”

“I mean, I’ve been dealing with this for almost fourteen fuckin’ years now. I’m a goddamn pro.” 

“You don’t sound okay.” 

“That’s ‘cause the acoustics on my back porch are jacked.” 

“So, you’re home?” 

“Yep. I hadn’t had time to check before you called. Usually I get to run away by this point.” 

“What point’s that?” 

“Loud projectile vomit.” 

“Ug--sorry. That was rude.” 

“No. It’s gross.” 

“Yeah.” 

“...”

“...”

“...Ben’s trying to call me. Jesus. My phone’s blowing up.” 

“Well, you did send five people a distress alert.” 

“It warms mah hairt to see people all a-carin’ ‘bout me.” 

“Are you seriously joking around right now?” 

“...” 

“....Richie?” 

“Y’know what’s really fucked up? Parents are supposed to be the one cleaning up our puke, not the other way around.” 

“...so, where do you usually run away to -- before this point?” 

“Mostly Stan’s. Sometimes Bill’s.” 

“Oh. Well...I can’t really do that.”

“I know.” 

“But it is still early enough I could...I dunno. Tell my mom I’m gonna see a movie or stay over at Mike’s or something. If you wanna just...go somewhere for a few hours and wait it out.” 

“I--...um….okay.” 

“Where do you wanna meet up?” 

“Um. Let’s go with your movie idea. The Aladdin. That sounds good.” 

“Okay. See you in a few.” 

“Yeah see you.” 

“Okay.” 

“Um...Eddie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t thank me. Thank Stan and Bill. I was just gonna assume you were being an asshole till they started to act like the sky was falling---why the hell are you laughing?” 

“Just...picturing you as Chicken Little. You’d be cute with feathers.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“But, really. Thanks.” 

“I’ll see you in, like, ten minutes, Trashmouth.” 

“Till then, Lil’ Chicky.” 

“No. That’s not gonna be a nickname. I refuse.” 

“Suit yourself, Eds.” 

“I repeat: fuck off.” 

“See ya in ten.” 

“In ten.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

 

* * *

 

  
  


(6:10pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Anything? 

(6:10pm) ( Big Bill ) - No

(6:10pm) { Ben the New Kid } ~ I called. Got the busy signal. Assumed one of you was on the line 

(6:10pm) (( Mike )) -- nope

(6:10pm) { Ben the New Kid } ~ So. Can I ask Like Why are we doing this? 

(6:10pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ if richie’s mom gets on a really bad bender we let him stay over with one of us 

(6:10pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ It’s been code since 3rd grade 

(6:11pm) ( Big Bill ) - don’t you think Richie should be the one to tell them that? 

(6:11pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ he texted them to so no

(6:12pm) ( Eddie ) :: I got him. 

(6:12pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ why didn’t you tell us?! 

(6:12pm) (( Mike )) -- How is he? 

(6:12pm) { Ben the New Kid } ~ Omg Thank god

(6:12pm) ( Eddie ) :: Well I wasn’t gonna text you while I was on the phone. We’re going to the Aladdin if you guys want to come. 

(6:12pm) { Ben the New Kid } ~ on my way

(6:12pm) (( Mike )) -- might be late but I can make it 

(6:12pm) ( Big Bill ) - can’t come, watching georgie, but let us know what happened afterwards ok? 

(6:12pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Let him know he can come over once i get back into town. I’ll pull out my trundle bed 

 

* * *

 

 

(9:00pm) ( Stan the Man ) ~ Bed’s made for you if you want it 

(9:02pm) ( Richie ) : thanks. ill be there soon 


End file.
